


关于指挥点名让我跟他二人守点这件事

by Hageru_Kotoba



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Seal rock, 尘封秘岩, 战场
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageru_Kotoba/pseuds/Hageru_Kotoba
Summary: ★猫男指挥召唤x战场萌新人男龙骑★外表沉默少言实则温柔体贴指挥活捉愣头青傻子狼印仔狗狗亲自教♂育（俗称诱jian）★小学生文笔快打流水账，堪比黑膜暴雷的雷人程度★以散指朋友为原型的战场文，对不起孩子孝心变质（逃）
Relationships: Dragon | DRG Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 召唤/龙骑, 猫男/人男
Kudos: 3





	关于指挥点名让我跟他二人守点这件事

龙骑从来没想到自己会来到尘封秘岩。  
五分钟前他正打算去金蝶鬼混，刚下飞空艇就看到导师带着一群皇冠拿着他的画像四处询问，怕是自己没日没夜和幻卡王决斗的时间里已经上了重点通缉豆芽名单。他正躲在大水晶后面盘算着今天换个地方打牌，一抬头导师已经气势汹汹地朝他走了过来，龙骑吓得立马掉头就跑，慌不择路之际一头跳进了不知通向哪里的飞空艇。  
等他反应过来人已经到了拉诺西亚的某处小岛，落在一处视野绝佳的高台，远处能看到天狼星灯塔，旁边还插着双蛇的旗帜。  
完了，这好像是不小心逃到导师口里的连续二十四小时不间断缝衣黑工厂了。  
龙骑心里咯噔一声，他对尘封秘岩早有耳闻，跟着导师看过一些匿名布告版的黑泥，种种都市传说使得他把这里虚构成三大国压榨冒险者的血汗工厂，他认识的豆芽们大都也对该副本敬而远之。  
万幸的是身边还有二十三个陌生人，这样要压榨也是一群人一起被压榨，于是松了口气。他属于没皮没脸的新人，没看攻略下本也不觉得尴尬，反而挺直腰板站在正中央，还暗自祈祷团队的几个猫娘妹妹能多看他几眼。至于会不会打，他想，人多，跟水晶塔的人一样多，二十四个人，一开打谁也看不见我，混就完事了。  
几个心仪的猫娘妹妹并没有关注他，而是看向了同一个方向，他顺着视线望过去，正是队里另外一位猫男召唤。他穿着洁白的制服风衣，胸前别着红丝带，头顶大慈大悲，踩着一架不知道哪里弄来的小飞机，好像若有所思的样子，龙骑心里嘀咕又不是娶亲穿这么正式干嘛，怎么上战场还捧着本破书，等会打起架看你往哪里逃。  
龙骑赶紧掏出龙枪摆了几个姿势，一副虽然我顶着豆芽但我非常能打的样子。结果周围避开他的人更多了，他这才发现不知什么时候通讯贝里冒出一个成就，成就人不是别人还正是自己。

龙骑获得成就“纷争不断 1”。

角落几个机工对着这个成就指指点点，龙骑觉得气氛有些尴尬，得想办法扯个话题蒙混过去。  
“哈哈，你看到了吗？”龙骑指着刚被人戴上饼的召唤，“有人给他那个头上戴圈圈，太好笑了。”说完撞了撞旁边的龙男白魔。  
白魔白了他一眼，“那是指挥。”说完迅速退后几步，仿佛待在他身边会被传染尴尬癌。  
召唤转过身来看了几眼龙骑，没有说话。  
“你是新人吧？第一次战场就遇到饼算你幸运，你可要好好跟紧，别掉队了。”队里另外一个十分热心的男精舞者走过来搂住龙骑的脖子，拍了拍他的腰，顺手把舞伴给了召唤。  
“我还以为你要把舞伴给我呢。对了，饼和召唤是啥？”龙骑赶忙把男精的手拿开，让妹妹们看到这一幕容易引起误会。  
“新人，指挥就是——”  
舞者话还没说完，高台上方的倒计时结束，前面的空气墙消失，队友陆陆续续骑上坐骑跟着为首的指挥冲了出去，男精也一把推开龙骑坐上一个黑球离开了。

“欸欸——等等我。”  
龙骑一个后跳跳下台子，凭借脚力怎么能追上坐骑，眼看着大队人马离自己越来越远。  
“妈的！我陆行鸟呢？怎么我找不到了！”  
一声哀嚎回荡在尘封秘岩上空。

召唤带队停留在A3断头台分叉的平地上，观察前方黑涡部队的一举一动。  
黑涡行军整齐划一，训练有素，看来他们队里也有一个指挥。恒辉目前还不见踪影，不知道他们会从哪个方向过来，与黑涡开战得小心……  
召唤冷静地分析战局，突如其来一只大手从身后盖在他的脑门上，他的耳朵被压成了飞机耳。

团队氛围降到冰点，但只有当事人龙骑不会读空气。  
“你妈的，老子开了疾跑终于追上你们了。”龙骑喘着粗气爬上了悬崖，好赖不赖偏偏瘫到了召唤身上。  
召唤下了小飞机，抓起龙骑的手放进他口袋里，然后手把手教她：“把坐骑放在快捷栏，这里的道具使用方式和别的方式不一样。”  
“召唤你别管那个狼印仔了。”白魔看不下去了。  
召唤对白膜点点头，像是明白他的意思，又接着用耐心的语气对空气说：“对了，看见敌人要立即下坐骑，不然挨打了会被加重。”  
“啊，这样啊，谢谢你。”面对召唤的好意，龙骑有些无所适从。  
“你什么都不用怕，跟着我就好了。”召唤帮龙骑整顿好必用技能，走到了队伍最前面，拿起召唤书看向跃跃欲动的黑涡。  
“好喔。”  
队尾另一个佣兵头猫娘龙骑突然满脸鼻血晕厥过去，嘴里还念念有词“召唤哥哥好温柔我死了……”。同队的学者赶紧给她上了一个绿帽。  
“召唤你就是人太好了。”白魔用真拿你没办法的语气对召唤说，然后立马态度一百八十度大转弯冲着龙骑吼起来，“喂，龙骑你跟在后面投标枪就行了，别指望冲进人群我会救你。我是召唤的单保奶，你被几个战士大汉扯来扯去玩弄我都不会管的。”  
“第一把战场嘛，重在参与，别送人头就万事大吉了，你就跟着那队伍后面那几个机工重振天钢荣光吧。”之前龙骑瞄了好几眼的猫娘妹妹忍者，笑嘻嘻地捂住嘴巴，眼里满是嘲讽。  
妈的什么风头都让你召唤出了，我倒要看你一个柔柔弱弱的召唤能干什么，老子一定要比你打得高。龙骑提起龙枪腹诽到。

黑涡注意到双蛇这边像是起了内讧。进攻的绝佳时机，大队人马跟着一个拉拉肥直晃晃地朝悬崖冲了过来。  
召唤站在最前面临危不乱：“听我的指示，所有人下趁现在——”  
“三——二——一——”  
在黑涡部队下坐骑的前一秒，召唤精准地使用痛苦核爆，打头阵的坦克和近战还没有反应过来，尚未来得及使用隔离罩已经被控制在原地。  
“晕眩成功，对着三角位置输出！”  
龙骑还没搞懂明白发生了什么，眼看着黑压压的黑涡人马突然停在原地，动弹不得，战斗的本能让他明白这是不可多得的时机，他跟着枪刃和战士冲进人群，拿着枪不管三七二十一一股脑地突突突。  
团队的召唤和黑魔留在原地，五颜六色的核爆和出现在敌军上空，造成大量伤害的同时掩护前排作战，转眼间黑涡就被打得溃不成军。  
这召唤还真有两下子，龙骑不得不佩服。在召唤的带领下第一次作战全队便士气高涨。  
突然一阵警惕音打乱了龙骑突突小龙枪的节奏，是通讯贝里召唤的指令。  
“不好，快撤退！”召唤一直在人群队尾监视退路动向，岩石的阴影出现了几个鬼鬼祟祟的人影，看来恒辉果然一直躲在暗处等待时机。  
但好几个近战沉迷杀人迟迟不肯离开，恒辉已经兵临脚下。  
召唤在逃跑中突然转身，对着恒辉人马使用了痛苦核爆，为大部队创造逃跑的机会。  
在召唤转身与龙骑擦肩而过的时候，召唤在龙骑耳边低语：“往家的方向跑。”  
龙骑条件反射后跳回到了人群，他才注意到召唤的方向和家的方向是相反的，“唉？你呢？”  
尽管绕后夹击的恒辉大部分被晕，但有几个战士率先使用猛攻跟到了双蛇队伍末尾，躲开了晕眩的范围。  
接下来，那当然是把双蛇的召唤指挥团团围住。战士已经冲到了刚释放完控制技能召唤的面前，站在他面对一群战士，手无缚鸡之力……  
佣兵头猫娘立即抛出锁链熟练地捆在召唤身上，发出不怀好意的笑声。  
“哥哥陪妹妹们玩一玩嘛！”  
锁链勒得很紧，像是专门为猫男的体型定制，指挥官大衣包裹住的肌肉线条暴露在众人的视线里，召唤是穿衣显瘦的类型，并不是看上去那样文文弱弱。  
其余几个猫娘战士也纷纷在手中摆弄锁链，发出淫靡的笑声，等着带头的佣兵头猫娘一结束自己立马接在后面，特意留着不杀想好好侮辱召唤一番。  
“召唤！我来救你！”见势不妙，龙骑没有多想，一个坠星冲跳到了召唤前面，替他挨了几发狂魂。  
“赶上了，召唤你快逃啊！”  
“逃不了，我被死斗了。”召唤无奈地耸耸肩，跟吃一块巧克力一样平静，看样子他对敌方的死斗作战早已轻车熟路。  
千钧一发之际，队里一直没有说话的占星把召唤营救走了，双蛇全员成功脱险，就剩最后一个二话不说冲进战士人堆里的愣头青。  
“妈的，老子还想玩猫男。你个人男有什么好玩的。”眼看快要到手的甜美指挥官猫男就这样不翼而飞，恒辉几个领头猫娘战士二话不说从裙子里掏出大斧头，不知是愤怒还是技能特效所致，猫娘们个个红着眼，像是要把人男生吞活剥掉。  
“就是！不懂风情的人男吃老娘大斧头！”  
“妹妹，冷静一下，我哪里比不上那个弱鸡召唤！”龙骑吓得一身冷汗，后跳和疾跑全都CD，他只好一边安抚一边缓缓往后退。  
“我才不管你人男奶子有多大，老娘就想泡猫男指挥官！”脾气暴躁的佣兵头猫娘劈了过来。

召唤回到人群里，没有直接带队回到安全的敌方而是找上了队里的白魔：“白魔，还有一个在后面，拜托你啦。”  
“啊？你居然叫我救他！好吧，真拿你没办法。”  
“抱歉抱歉，只是好久没遇到这么有干劲的新人了。账算在我头上，回头我切几把白魔保你K头。”  
“这小狼印仔真是运气不错。”白魔先是确认了恒辉的位置，然后叮咚一声轻盈的营救，把龙骑从战士的手里拉了回来。在龙骑即将跌落白魔怀里的前一秒，白魔一脚把他无情地踢了出去，站在一旁默不作声的占星上前帮血皮龙骑回满了血。  
“可恶，这个拥抱明明是给召唤留的。”  
“这一次还要感谢他跳在前面帮我挡了几发狂魂，不然凭法系的血量是抗不住的。”

“啊……得救了。”第一次被营救的龙骑有些晕车，全然不知道发生了什么过了好一阵才缓过来，他扶着墙壁摸出了陆行鸟笛。  
舞者骑着黑球从他身边经过，丢下一句话又跟上了召唤的部队。“下次你可要听指挥的话啊。”

第一次战败后黑涡变得小心翼翼，尽量避免和双蛇直接开战，但恒辉非常狡猾，从不主动出击，大地图看不见的角落伺机等候召唤松懈的机会。  
经历险象环生的虎口夺食后，龙骑变得安分起来，也没在队里怎么吭声，专心等候召唤通知。召唤让冲他二话不说就一个破碎冲，召唤发撤退宏他也绝不恋战一个后跳就往家的方向跑。  
一向轻浮的舞者不时拍拍龙骑的屁股，夸奖他作为新人表现不错，前途无限。龙骑被舞者暧昧的动作吓得不轻，不管是长途跋涉还是开战都离得远远的。  
这个舞者该不会是给吧。怎么那个召唤身边的人都那么奇怪。  
龙骑看向了召唤，他还是老样子，不是站在高处就是拿出地图分析战况，没有再对龙骑多说一句话。  
想起召唤抓起他右手的体温，隔着白手套的布料，像刚晒过太阳的被子一样暖。  
这让他有些……莫名其妙的焦躁。

龙骑摇摇头，总之不管这些，我按照召唤的话对准三角一个劲地突突突，士气也不输其他的龙骑和忍者，应该打得还不错吧。

战况焦灼到后半场，尽管双蛇分数和战意均领先，但另外两家的目标始终放在召唤身上，召唤得时刻高度警惕第三家夹击，这让他有些施展不开拳脚。场上很少有三家同时摸点的情况，这时分数第二的恒辉势力范围的C2 D3同时刷新亚拉戈石柱，恒辉和黑涡的差距都不打，双蛇不能全部拱手相让，于是召唤从下方洞穴带队进入恒辉的领地。  
还好他出手够快，赶在恒辉之前抢到了D3，避免在D3悬崖下方的夹击处开战。召唤领着队伍围拢在石柱边，静静观察恒辉和双蛇的动向。  
这还是龙骑第一次进入地图左方的洞穴里，虽然能看清敌军，但光线有些晦暗，龙骑始终暗暗觉得有诈，心怦怦跳个不停。来时的路已经全部被恒辉包围了，龙骑紧张地看向召唤。他在人群最前方，停留在木质栈桥上，一动不动地凝视前方，气势足以压倒台下的恒辉大军。  
不知为什么看到召唤龙骑就有一种安心感，这大概就是指挥的魄力吧。  
也难怪队里队外的猫娘妹妹们都对他疯狂，不得不承认七进七出人群，靠魔法就能精准控制人群的召唤……  
是有那么一点点帅。

时间一点点过去，恒辉只是守在楼下，没有直接冲上悬崖。  
石柱符文快要消失，差不多是时候撤军了，龙骑来到悬崖边，却发现后路被不知什么时候悄悄绕过来的黑涡包围。  
他赶紧跑回来给召唤带信：“召唤！不好了！下面都是黑涡。”  
召唤却一脸轻松，“没关系的，相信我。”  
龙骑仍然惊魂甫定：“可是，可是……”  
召唤抽出一只手放在龙骑握住枪柄的右手上，熟悉体温在他的皮肤上化开。  
“不用怕，有我在。”

“啊召唤哥哥——”龙骑听见身后突然爆发出花痴的女声，随后是应声倒地的噗通还有学者的叹息。  
符文还剩下最后15%，召唤在通讯贝里紧急通知返回。  
“返回？怎么返回？”龙骑一头雾水地看向召唤，后路被黑涡夹击，那要怎么安全返家？  
“召唤怎么办啊？黑涡都在楼下等着，我们跳不下去啊！”见召唤没有回复，龙骑搂着召唤问问题，就差贴到召唤身上了。  
龙骑想问问其他人怎么办，一回头却发现队友一个个凭空消失了，这更让龙骑心头一惊。  
察觉到上方出现异常，按兵不动的恒辉突然朝悬崖行军。  
“怎么办我们要被捉住了！”  
龙骑的心快跳出嗓子眼了。  
“这样。你先走，我死了没关系。都说擒贼先擒王，你是指挥比较重要我来给你垫后。”  
他听见召唤轻笑了一声，又重新整理仪表用平静的语气说：“抱紧我。”  
“啊？”  
“抱紧我。”召唤又重复了一遍。  
没办法人男只好搂住召唤的脖子紧贴他的身体，却没想到自己整个被召唤顺势抱了起来。  
“啊？你在干嘛啊！”  
“抓紧，我们要回去了。”  
就在打头阵的灰皮猫男枪刃即将接触他们的前0.1秒，一阵风包围了他们，龙骑把头埋进了召唤的怀里，温柔的以太像初春的流水包裹住了他。

龙骑被刺眼的阳光拉回现实，睁开眼，发觉自己离开了恒辉的洞穴。  
“欸？我们怎么回来了？”  
龙骑的脸烫烫的，可能是轻微醉以太的症状，他想。  
“战场可以使用返回。”召唤把他放了下来，“我猜你没有带返回咒语，于是让你贴近我，看能不能用我的以太网。”  
“那这么说成功了。”  
“这是有风险的。要以太属性十分接近的人才能行，换句话说，就是我和你……”  
“哎呀你两人可算回来了。”龙骑刚被召唤放下来白魔就阴阳怪气地凑了上来。  
“白魔，接下来交给你来指挥。”  
“什么？你该不会是看上这……”白魔先是大惊小怪表示不解，但看到召唤的脸沉了下去他立即闭上了嘴。  
“抱歉，等结束我会好好补偿你的。这一次就辛苦白魔了。”  
“没事没事，小的跟召唤比那当然是召唤大人的事比较重要啦。”  
白魔骑上白球，准备带队离开。在经过龙骑和召唤时，白魔不怀好意地问：  
“召唤大人的怀抱舒服吗？”  
“喂！”龙骑正要叫出陆行鸟跟白魔吵一架，领子却被召唤勾住。  
“你跟着我走，我们去执行单独任务。”  
“啊……哦。那好吧。”龙骑有些摸不着头脑，但他还是照做了。

召唤把他带到了复活点左边的小海岸，靠近恒辉侦查塔的地方有一处石柱。  
靠近海岸的平原有几处废弃的木屋，召唤把龙骑带到一个较大的房子里，说是要隐秘行踪。  
“这里有一处石柱，但大部队是无法过来的，容易被夹。所以这里的点就交给我们来守。”  
龙骑非常认真地问：“可是为什么选我？选那个娘娘腔舞者不好吗？”  
“因为你是龙骑，能打能抗。”召唤稍微整了房间角落的床铺，示意龙骑来这边休息。  
“而且你之前救过我的命，我相信你。”召唤毫不掩饰地看向龙骑的双眼，他比人男矮一个头，但眼中流露出无数次战场打磨下来的坚毅。

龙骑有些不好意思，他听到石柱方向传来响动，赶紧找了个借口溜走：“我……我去摸点。”  
召唤点点头。  
龙骑摸完点回来，这一次坐地离召唤远了点，他害怕听到召唤又说什么奇怪的话。  
他想，我们是一个队的，救他不应该是理所当然的吗？  
见龙骑迟迟不动，召唤用指挥战局的语气说：“坐过来。”  
龙骑一瞬间感受到无声的恐惧，召唤有领导他人的魅力，别人总是会乖乖按照他的话去做。那他能有什么资格反抗？  
“放轻松，敌人还没过来我们就休息一会儿吧。”他的手搭在了龙骑的肩膀上，召唤变得非常温柔，就像回到了一开始教龙骑使用坐骑的情景，但龙骑却连呼吸也不敢大喘，因为现在没有别人只有他和召唤吗？  
“刚才那几个战士有弄伤你吗？”召唤露出担忧的神色。  
“应该没有吧。”龙骑的身子骨一向硬朗，怎么跌打损伤都不会留后遗症，这也是为什么他会选择龙骑这个高危职业。  
“我带了伤残药，让我看看吧。”召唤不顾龙骑的反对，示意龙骑躺在床上。

龙骑没有多想乖乖就范，毕竟被猫娘妹妹们砍过的地方还隐隐作痛，他没想到瘦胳膊瘦腰的猫娘力气居然这么大。  
他躺在木板上，上面的杂物被召唤挪走了，就是躺久了感到腰有点酸。  
召唤摸索到他身上，有点痒，想起之前召唤的语气他还有点怕，但他忍耐着没有说，大男人给他擦药有啥担心，这都不敢传出去怕是让人笑话。  
召唤身边应该不缺女人吧？  
不知为什么龙骑突然想到这个。听他那个缝衣服缝到抓狂的导师说过，有的指挥经常换女人。床并不大，召唤离他很近，呼出热流打在他的脸上，他看清了召唤的相貌，确实长得眉清目秀，再加上那他身指挥官的行头，猫娘妹妹不爱他就怪了。  
真好啊，龙骑还是处男，感叹他也想被妹妹们喜欢。  
“把衣服掀起来。”  
“欸？”龙骑怀疑自己听错了。  
“他们伤到你筋骨了，衣服掀起来我好好看看。”  
“喔……这样喔。”  
龙骑想，他还挺照顾人的。虽然传说中的指挥好像都挺高冷，生人勿近的气场，但眼前的这位还挺平易近人。  
那不是更受妹妹们喜欢吗？龙骑一边沮丧地想一边掀起衣摆撩至胸腔下方。召唤大概是个子矮站在床下够不着的缘故，从下方爬上了床，人男的下半身就躺在猫男的身下。

龙骑突然发现召唤手里空荡荡的并没有药，他正想开口问一问，但召唤突然贴到他身上，控制住他的双手，还有什么硬硬的东西抵在他跨间。  
不会吧……龙骑心里沉了下去。  
召唤腾出一只手顺着衣料摸进他的胸脯，上半身放低压在龙骑的身上让龙骑无法反抗。召唤的左手精准地摸到胸前的凸起，把玩了起来。  
“这里……已经很硬了。”  
龙骑不争气地闭上眼睛，眼角渗出几滴泪水，他没有眼再去看召唤的表情。在召唤的揉搓下左乳头变得坚挺起来，另一边没被摸过的乳头也开始充血，在衣服上搭起一个小帐篷。  
猫男揉腻了便拉扯了起来，扯到最远端轻轻揉捏“嘶——”疼痛和快感双重袭来，摇摇欲坠的理智即将被淫欲的浪潮带走。尽管龙骑禁闭双唇，但嘴边还是漏出几声呻吟，他此前不知道原来男人的乳头也会有感觉。  
被召唤这样这样一玩弄，龙骑失去了全身的力气，瘫倒在身下大口喘着粗气，召唤干脆直接跨坐在龙骑身上，尾巴勾住了他的大腿。召唤两只手抚上龙骑的胸肌，习武之人又是人男，胸肌自然生得饱满坚挺。召唤绕着圈用手指勾勒胸肌的形状，等龙骑被他玩到痒得不行的时候，同时捏住他的两个乳头，饶有兴味地欣赏满脸通红的龙骑闭着眼带有哭腔的求饶。  
虽然龙骑一语不发，但召唤看出龙骑跨间也有了反应，他松手附身趴在龙骑的腿间，隔着裤料轻吻凸起的胯下。  
“别……别碰那里……”被碰到敏感处的龙骑像是沾了水的猫一样浑身蜷缩起来。  
“别怕，乖。”召唤用右手温柔地回来安抚龙骑的腹肌，试着帮他冷静下来。  
“不要。可以亲，可以摸，但是不要碰我下半身。！”龙骑的哭腔愈发大声。  
“这不是由你说了算，我的车轮子不是已经告诉过你了吗？”  
“什……什么？”  
“在战场上，一切都要按照指挥的命令来做。”

巨大而悚然的压迫感席卷全身，仅仅一句话就让龙骑动弹不得，恐惧使他睁大双眼，干涩的喉咙像是被，发不出半点声响。龙骑眼睁睁地看着召唤拉开他的裤链，半勃的阴茎弹到白手套手上。  
“和你一样精神，真可爱……”召唤用食指戳了戳龙骑的马眼，快感如电流窜过大脑，在威严和温柔双重攻势下龙骑彻底破了防，大概是接受了自己插翅难逃的现实。  
棉纸手套的布料偏硬，龙骑只觉得被刮得有些硬发疼。平时龙骑经常躲在部队房自慰，但隔着手套被一个陌生人套弄还是第一次，更何况这个人衣冠整齐，他只觉得自己是一个任指挥捉弄的玩物。  
“别……别……我……”但龙骑还是害怕召唤接下来会做一些导师公寓里男同漫画册上的举动，急到语无伦次。  
召唤却十分享受，他丝毫没有纵身情欲的样子，和面对敌人时一样沉着冷静，面露微笑，温柔地注视身下的龙骑，无法把他这张隽秀的脸和不停把玩阳物的手联系上。  
呻吟逐渐变为喘息，龙骑恍惚中吐出舌头，召唤稍微摆弄阴茎的沟壑让他来不及思考，龙骑努力想要摆脱欲火之网的状态，等他稍微张大迷离的双眼，却发现侵犯他的男人就近在咫尺。召唤的睫毛很长，圆脸有一些婴儿肥，在热浪的催化下红晕逐渐在他两颊浮现出来，和女人一样可爱，如果他没有这种特殊癖好的话，龙骑说不定……  
把他当女人一样搞？可是现在被搞的明明是自己……  
召唤开始变本加厉，一只手上下搓揉龙骑的阳具，另一只摸上了他睾丸的褶皱，像孩童抚过钢琴琴键拨动龙骑的下身，召唤似乎对人族的睾袋产生了兴趣。他把身子向后一押，抵上了已经完全勃起的阴茎，伸出舌头把龟头包裹在嘴里。  
“唔……”腥味在召唤嘴里化开，龙骑对自己的尺寸一向自信，召唤用舌头包裹住敏感处，他看了一眼龙骑的表情，先是恐惧，难以置信，进而转变成愤怒。  
挣扎的迹象越来越明显，召唤两只手钳住龙骑的腰，身体压在龙骑的双腿上，但龙骑还是使出了吃奶的劲试图挣脱。  
“玩够了吗！差不多得了！”龙骑不敢相信竟然嗦他鸡巴的不是猫娘妹妹，而是个拿着本破魔导书装斯文的臭猫男。  
召唤不太高兴，吐出了龙骑的阴茎，舌间的唾液仍然藕断丝连。龙骑以为他的发怒起了效果，一边摸索着抬起上半身，一边破口大骂：  
“妈的死变态！我这就要去告诉其他人你们的指挥是男同！变态！嗦别人牛子！”

龙骑见召唤听到这句话没了动静，赶忙爬起来想逃，却听到一阵金属扣窸窸窣窣被打开，他大脑一片空白，突然有个火热又坚硬的原著抵在人男腹肌的伤痕上。  
“我得好好教训不肯听话的狼印仔。”  
召唤拿着坚挺拍了拍他的受伤处，龙骑吃痛地发出低沉的呻吟，他恶狠狠地瞪了一眼召唤，召唤却笑了出来。  
“既然你不喜欢前戏，那我们直接进入正题。”召唤轻描淡写地握住自己的阳物。  
龙骑一转头就被脱了裤子的召唤吓了一跳，他没想到猫男那玩意儿居然这么大。不是说长得高鸡巴才大吗，猫男比自己矮一个头，但鸡巴足足比自己的大上一圈，这合理吗？  
龟头上还有一些密密麻麻的小尖刺。  
倒刺。  
龙骑咽了咽口水。  
不行，屁眼会开花的。  
“救——”  
龙骑刚想出声就被召唤捂住了嘴。  
“小声点，你不想被其他人发现吧？”召唤示意了石柱的方向，恒辉的几个忍者正在偷双蛇的A1点。  
“那就照我说的话做。”  
“哈？……你不管战场那边吗……”龙骑打算岔开话题。  
“没关系，我们一方战意最高，敌人不敢奇袭。而且有我在，他们不会轻举妄动的。还是说你想让我给你上一个痛苦核爆，你更喜欢迷奸的滋味？”  
召唤已经把整个身体都放在龙骑身上，低语的同时伸到了龙骑后穴。  
龙骑一个激灵，召唤似乎看出了龙骑的心思。  
“你当然可以叫出声，只要你不怕被恒辉看见这一幕。战场上好几个女人都盯着我，这件事一传出去，指挥和一个龙骑在海边偷情，她们会怎么看你？恐怕你这辈子再也找不到女人吧。”  
龙骑再也不敢吱声，召唤吻上他的闪着泪花的眼角。  
“忍耐一下。乖孩子。”  
“呜……那你轻点……”为了找老婆的大事，龙骑暂时妥协。  
“嗯。不会痛的。”  
“我第一次……”  
“没关系，放轻松，你只要听我的话就行了，因为我是指挥。”  
召唤吻了过来，他用舌尖敲开人男的双唇，缠上他的舌头。猫魅的舌头也有倒刺，龙骑只觉得被包裹得酥酥麻麻，铁锈的甜味在口中炸开。  
龙骑渐入佳境，抗拒逐渐被接纳所取代，习惯了召唤的进攻后，痛苦的呻吟转而变成舒服的吐息，他反抗的手松了下来，不知何时已经抓上了召唤的肩膀，用微倾的下巴回应指挥的索取。  
趁着龙骑还沉浸在接吻中，召唤用中指探进他的穴肉。察觉到异物入侵，龙骑下意识想将召唤推开，右手却被一把召唤抓住。  
“好孩子。你是我见过最听话的散人。”

召唤看了一眼副本结束倒计时，留给指挥的上垒时间已经不多了。  
他充满抽出手指，匆忙结束扩张，把早就硬得发疼的阴茎抵在龙骑的入口。  
“对不起，刚才说不会弄疼是骗你的。”  
“啊？”龙骑显然并没有意识到失态的严重性。  
“抓紧我的背。”  
话音未落，召唤捅开穴口直捣而入，未经开垦的甬道干涩而紧致，像是下半身被手术刀破开一样痛，龙骑被召唤的粗暴行径搅到生气，混身写满了抗拒，不断扭动腰身试图阻止召唤进入。  
“别乱动。”  
龙骑没有理会召唤说了什么，他不知道哪来的力气，用高挑修炼来的双腿乱踢，试图骑在他身上的召唤翻下床。召唤毫发无伤，龙骑却不小心踢到木墙，发出巨大的声响。  
刚摸完点准备离开的忍者察觉到动静，朝海岸的方向警惕地望了望，小步靠近。

“那边好像发现我们了，该怎么办呢？”召唤没有进一步阻止龙骑，而是咬着龙骑的耳朵，甚至不时吹里面气。  
龙骑瞬间安分了下来，捂住嘴死死蹬着召唤。  
“嗯，没错就是这样。小狼印仔一定要忍住哦。”  
召唤才不去管恒辉来不来人，享受来之不易的战利品怎么能被几个散人打扰。那只不过是为了让龙骑乖乖配合地说辞，如果真的被发现，反而更随了召唤的意。  
召唤一口气捅到最深处，未经开发的处子深处的嫩肉太紧，连召唤也忍不住哼了出来。指挥官毛衣下的肉体也开始燃烧般燥热，召唤被紧致的洞穴吸到眯着眼睛，没想到被他骗走的龙骑偏偏还是第一次。  
真是走大运了， 他想。  
经过龙骑士团锻炼的腰比一般人来得更细一些，召唤环抱这他的腰身调整好一个更贴合龙骑的姿势，晃动腰部送把欲望进了龙骑身体里。  
龙骑被顶到最里面，身体好像有个开关，召唤每一次抽插经过那个地方都能把他送入天堂。在痛觉消退后，快感逐渐占据了大脑，身体迫不及待地要他努力掰开自己的后穴，像个得了性瘾的婊子迎接鸡巴的插入。被召唤摸过的地方，刺痛的灼烧感蔓延开来，如果召唤没有用爱抚来填补，便会落入无尽的空虚。召唤似乎找准了龙骑的敏感点，故意停留在G点磨蹭。龙骑觉得自己变得越来越奇怪，他甚至想扒了二人的衣服，赤裸裸地相拥而吻，身体变得滚烫，每一寸皮肤都渴望与召唤亲密接触。但龙骑不得不从一发接一发的热浪中寻找最后一丝理智，他死死地捂住嘴巴，担心从嘴里漏出来的浪叫让恒辉的人听到。  
就在快感冲破龙骑理智的前夕，召唤突然停下，用气音指示龙骑：“抬——起——腰。”  
龙骑朝忍者走来的方向比了个眼色。忍者好像已经发现屋内有东西，正小心翼翼地朝张望。  
召唤脱下外套，粗略几下折成一个方包垫在龙骑的腰下。  
“抱歉，这里不适合做。只能这么将就了。”  
龙骑刚想骂人，召唤又压在他身上抽插，垫上东西后腰部不再有酸痛感，但倾斜的肢体吃得更深，龙骑这才发现先前的抽插只是试探，召唤每一次撞击都深深插进龙骑的五脏六腑，凸起的倒刺更是要划开他的血肉。  
此时忍者已经走到木屋跟前，就快到坏掉的门槛了，召唤对龙骑使了一个坏心眼的眼色。  
龙骑睁大眼睛示意别再轻举妄动，召唤按照以往的步调把食指靠在嘴边比了一个嘘的手势后，不顾龙骑的反应来势汹汹往深处顶。  
“等……你他妈……想被发现……吗……”  
“没事的。如果被发现的话，你直接和我烙印就好了。”  
更加猛烈的进攻，龙骑已经意识涣散没多余的心思去担心屋外的忍者，光是控制住娇嗔的喘息就已经倾尽全力。

就在忍者踏入木屋的瞬间，白魔带队突然掉头朝A1杀过来，忍者后退几步观察局势，留在原地使用返回离开。

龙骑舒了一口气，但召唤却趁他放松的间隙把他整个人翻了过来，裤子完全扒开丢到床下，抓起龙骑的臀肉把玩，淫靡的水声混合屋外的海浪敲打在龙骑的脑门上，他被意外贴合的性器搅弄到晕晕乎乎。  
忍者走后他终于得以松开咬到发紫的嘴唇，张开嘴交换吐息的同时跟随召唤的节奏不停地喘息。召唤很快失去了揉捏屁股的耐心，因为龙骑没有太大的反应，他转而改为温柔的吞吐，再冷不防地给龙骑屁股一巴掌。  
“你吸得好紧……就那么想要吗？”召唤虽然洁身自好，但性经验也算丰富，可是龙骑像女人的嘴巴湿热又紧密，死死含着阴茎的名器还是第一次遇到，他深吸口气，高潮之际他扯住龙骑后脑勺地头发，另一只手牢牢扣在床上，一滴不漏地灌进龙骑的后穴。  
“我操你妈你怎么就射了，什么鸡掰男同指挥。”  
“你也可以叫我指挥哥哥。”  
“操你妈啊死男同老子不叫！”  
“难道想叫我爸爸吗？”  
“滚！男同！你他妈就只配给人嗦牛子！”  
“我这不就是刚嗦了你的吗？嗦完你还和我接吻，怎么样你鸡巴味道？”  
龙骑骂骂咧咧的声音越来越最小，召唤一脸笑意等着他回复，他气不过又骂不过只好别过脸去埋到胳膊里。  
不想让召唤看到自己红着脸的窘迫。  
召唤贴上龙骑的后背，手勾上了龙骑的阴茎，“这件事就交给我来吧。”  
龙骑释放到召唤的手套上，他彻底瘫倒在床上，软成一摊烂泥任由召唤玩捏软下去的鸡巴。他还没来得及恢复体力开始骂人，就看到通讯贝冒出一行字。

龙骑达成了“常在战场 1”的成就。  
他差点两眼一晕，这到底是战场还是love hotel啊，怎么屋子里别的都没就一张床？还他妈常在，老子以后再也不来这个破地方了。

“只要抬抬屁股就能缝一针衣服，真是划算的买卖。”召唤已经把沾上精斑的指挥官衣服换了下来，重新换上一套纯黑的皮衣，是刚进伊修加德的龙骑从来没见过的。  
“老子只是躲导师不小心来这里的，谁他妈不打幻卡要打这个满大街男同性恋的破本。”龙骑也赶紧套好裤子，他害怕光着屁股召唤又想起什么变态的玩法。  
“你第一局战场，后半段被我拉进小黑屋操了还能上首页，说明你是打战场的料。”  
“你他妈不会是看上我了吧？”  
“我教你怎么玩龙骑。”  
“不要，快滚！老子恐同！”龙骑堵住耳朵。  
召唤拿他没办法，叹了口气领着龙骑往初始方向走。  
“记得夹紧一点，别让妹妹们看到失踪的龙骑回来时屁眼里流着不知道谁的精液。”  
虽然跟在后面的龙骑朝召唤多次比了几个恶狠狠的表情，但他一路上还是按照召唤的嘱托努力夹紧屁股。

“啊召唤哥哥怎么换了身衣服，人家想看你穿指挥官嘛。”猫娘龙骑第一个注意消失的召唤又突然出现。  
“对不住了刚才恒辉进攻太猛把衣摆扯掉了，下一局我换一件新的指挥官。”召唤摸了摸猫娘的头。  
“啊——召唤哥哥跟我说话还摸我头了！”说完又扑通一声  
学者把晕倒的猫娘直接丢进飞空艇，跟队友说了句辛苦了便离开。  
龙骑趁着结算的混乱打算偷偷溜走，却被白魔堵住了去路。  
“等等，小伙子别走。我们指挥让你留个联系方式。”  
“干嘛？”龙骑怕性侵一事被白魔知道，假装不认识。  
“说你是打战场的料，让我通知你明天跟他的车。”  
“如果我不去呢？”  
“他说你不用跟他客气，召唤今晚特意在他的房准备了晚餐招待你，打算跟你聊聊日后战场训练的事。你要好好珍惜这个机会，召唤好久没招新的车轮子了。”

龙骑表面满不在意的样子，等人群散后立即冲进旅馆洗了好几遍屁眼，才把精液扣了个干净。整理好后，他一头扎进床上，才突然想到不是他穿的是裤子又不是裙子怎么就兜不住精液。  
又被死召唤给耍了，不行我得想办法甩开这个人。  
龙骑床上翻滚好几圈，终于想出个稍微靠谱的点子，他拿出通讯贝，颤颤巍巍拨通了导师的号码。  
“好小子，你还敢给为师打回来，看为师怎么收拾你——”  
“导师——大事不好了！有指挥请我吃饭——我——该——怎——么——办——”  
“欸欸欸？”  
“欸？居然是那个传闻里一直独身不近女色的高冷猫男指挥？”  
“高冷？不近女色？我可没看出来！他明明是个老色鬼！”  
“奥我明白了，为师这就帮你好好拾掇拾掇五花大绑送去人的府上！这样说不定他就能带我缝衣服了。”  
“不是等等怎么会有这样的导师——”


End file.
